


the fools who dream

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, aspiring models, happy birthday kmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: "I hope you're lucky on your birthday."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	the fools who dream

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM MINGYU!!!
> 
> the (softly) la la land inspired au that gyuhao deserves. perhaps i'll write a follow-up sequel later on because this world of struggling models gyu and hao is so lovely to me...
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!! ^^
> 
> unbeta'd, we die like men. sorry for mistakes xo

**\- 2019 -**

Minghao can't remember a time when he's been this nervous.

He gets a bit anxious before he starts walking at shows and of course, try-outs like this. But it's always been something he could manage and swallow down. Nothing that a bit of meditating or talking with his mom on the phone couldn't wrangle in.

But this time it was different and he knows why.

The scale of this company goes above and beyond any other go-see he's ever gone after. A few months back, he wouldn't have even attempted such a longshot because while he has confidence in himself, Minghao prides himself on being a _realistic_ dreamer. Follow your dreams, but not blindly; chase your dreams, but not pointlessly.

Something had sparked inside him though, telling him to give this a whirl. Perhaps it was the fact that he caught the notice in such an odd way, multiple times. It wasn't through online listings or a call from his rather absent manager; he had been riding the bus and overheard a pair of women discussing it. It had piqued his interest then and there but he didn't think twice about it because at that time, it still seemed well out of reach.

But the next day, he saw an Instagram ad for the audition. And then the next day, his schedule had him walking past the company's headquarters, a notice in the front window regarding the following day’s open casting call.

Minghao isn't really one to believe in signs like that but it did give him a shove to go after the job, as unobtainable as it may seem.

So now he finds himself in a waiting room full of models (most appear to be _already_ successful instead of aspiring, unlike himself) that are taller, more beautiful, more unique looking than he is. He doesn't want to admit it but he knows that's a big factor as to why his palms are sweaty and he feels like his mind is racing so fast, he can't form a coherent thought.

He's so out of it that he almost misses the fact that someone is speaking to him.

"-today," the guy beside him says. He's smiling brightly, canines poking out in a way that's charming, like being the chosen one approached by a labrador at a dog cafe.

"What?" Minghao responds blankly.

The dog-like guy tilts his head (consequently adding to the puppy image), the smile still spread across his face.

"I said, good luck today!"

"Oh. Thanks, you too," Minghao replies out of politeness. He's distracted but not enough to be rude.

"Thanks. It's my birthday today. I don't know what I was thinking coming here today because while I might get some great news, if I don't..." the guy trails off, frown overtaking his handsome face and eyebrows knitting together, "well, that'd kinda ruin this year's birthday, wouldn't it?"

Minghao doesn't know what to do with all this random, unnecessary information being directed towards him. He'd much rather use this time waiting to go over what to say, how to control his body, and how to walk in a way that this particular brand would like...

But he realizes then that thinking so much is what has him so anxious and uneasy in the first place. Talking with a stranger might just be a good way to relieve himself of some nervousness.

"It's your birthday?" he asks the stranger. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," the guy beams back.

Minghao is a bit taken aback because while he's used to being around so many attractive models, this guy's vibe isn't... the typical aura he finds himself encountering. He's bubbly and smiley, yet his posture has him slouched over in his chair, black t-shirt pulled taut along the exaggerated curve of his back.

"I'm Mingyu." There's a hand outstretched and Minghao shakes it gingerly before sharing his own name.

"How, um... how long have you been doing this?" Minghao asks, wanting to keep the conversation going, just to keep his nerves at bay.

"I'm pretty green," Mingyu laughs, seeming suddenly sheepish. "Just a couple of months. What about you?"

"Not much longer," Minghao says (which is a tiny white lie), tightening his hold on the portfolio in his hands. He's been at it almost a year, though he doesn't have a whole lot to show for it.

"Well, I have a good feeling about today! Hopefully it can be shared amongst the two of us."

Minghao's stomach has settled some but something about those words causes him to shift in his seat a bit. He's not used to this much outright friendliness when he's at a go-see. Or in general, really.

He hears his name called out then by some assistant at the door, a clipboard in her hand. Minghao stands and she waves for him to follow, not waiting before she turns and starts walking down the hall.

"Good luck!" Mingyu whispers loudly to him, his eyes reading nothing but genuineness.

Minghao can't hold back the tiny smile that tugs its way onto his lips before he turns and strides off after the assistant.

The meeting starts off fine, despite the way the clothes hang off him like a child who got into their father's closet. They pin them back as he walks, which is normal, but his ears don't miss the whispers that mention while his look is good and his walk is decent, his body is too lithe. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

They exchange pleasant goodbyes and Minghao gets a "we'll be in touch", which he knows doesn't bode well.

When he heads back through the lobby, he finds himself looking around for Mingyu but he doesn't spot the other. Perhaps he's already been taken back. Minghao silently wishes him better luck than he seemed to have before stepping outside.

The rest of his day is open so he allows himself a small self-conducted photoshoot outside the building. Even though he knows he won't get the gig, it's still a good memory to have. It was a big leap and now that he’s taken one, what's stopping him from taking another? As nervous as he had been, it wasn’t scary at all. Maybe because he had a little help straightening his head before he went into it.

He posts a picture on Instagram and leaves a brief caption:

_I hope you're lucky on your birthday._

\---

**\- 2020 -**

Parking is a pain in this part of town but Minghao reminds himself that it beats having to take the bus and transfer three times just to get anywhere. Even if he has to park a good five blocks away, he left early enough that he has plenty of time to make his way to his final go-see for the day.

His portfolio is a bit heavy in the bag slung on his shoulder, so he adjusts it at the crosswalk as he waits for the light to change. Another thing he knows not to complain about, as much as he dislikes having to lug the thing everywhere. Wasn't part of the charm of living in 2020 supposed to be that everything is digitized?

He scrolls through his phone and opens up Instagram, checking on comments made by friends and a few virtual admirers he's gathered over the past year or so. It might not be a lot to most, but he gets significantly more attention than he did before and that’s important to his chosen dream career.

There's a notification that pops up on his feed stating: _See your post from 1 year ago today_.

Minghao clicks it out of bored curiosity and is brought to a selfie of himself that he vaguely recalls taking. The caption confuses him a bit though. _I hope you're lucky on your birthday..._ Whose birthday is today? He can't recall a friend or family member with an April birthday at all.

When he enters the lobby, he greets the secretary with a friendly smile. He doesn’t know her personally but he’s gotten much more comfortably chitchatting with strangers in a language that’s not his native one.

There are a few other guys scattered around the room, all glued to their phones, not even acknowledging his presence. A couple of them look familiar, faces he seen in passing during different go-sees and some jobs. But he isn't on actual friend terms with any of them, so he keeps to himself and settles on a couch tucked off in the corner of the waiting room.

Minghao stares at his Instagram post from a year ago for a bit longer, trying to recall what he had meant by the caption. It’s not like him to write something so vague that he can’t recall what it was meant for.

"Hey! Ah, sorry, I'm not too late, am I?" someone says across the room, clearly panting.

Out of instinct, Minghao glances up and notices the guy at the secretary's desk. His hair is disheveled from the wind or running or both, and he's got oversized sunglasses on that look a bit comical. But he's tall and his a nice profile from what Minghao can tell from the other side of the room.

"No, you're fine," the secretary tells him with a smile. The guy must grin or give some sort of cute expression because the girl giggles and seems to blush.

Minghao watches as he wanders over to the waiting area, pushing his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. His leather jacket is nice, his jeans snug and well-fitted, Minghao admires the look even if it's not something he'd personally wear.

His gaze settles on the other's face. He's handsome and... vaguely familiar? Minghao wonders if they've worked on something together before but he's usually good at remembering faces of those he's had professional interactions with.

Shaking his head, he looks back down at his phone and taps the screen so it lights up.

_I hope you're lucky on your birthday._

Minghao's head shoots up and his eyes widen a bit as they settle on the model that had just entered the building.

He must feel eyes on him because the other slowly looks up from flipping through his own portfolio and glances around the room before his eyes land on Minghao.

They're on separate couches but still close enough to speak, Minghao thinks. The guy must think so too because he smiles and starts talking.

"Hi. Good luck today!" he tells Minghao, cheerfully.

"Thank you. You too," he replies, his gaze flickering back down at the photo on his screen. Minghao is absolutely certain he’s lost his mind but he can’t help but ask. "Sorry, um, this might sound weird but... is it your birthday today?"

While Minghao thinks he'd be creeped out if a stranger asked him something like that, the guy seems more happily surprised than weirded out.

"Whoa! Yeah, it is. How did you know?" he asks with a laugh, head cocking to the side.

"We met briefly before," Minghao admits, a bit awkwardly. "Last year, on your birthday. Sorry, it's a strange thing to remember."

"Oh!" His eyes light up in a way that makes it seem like he remembers something. He even points at Minghao's face. "Minghao!"

"Yeah," he laughs a bit sheepishly and damn, he knows his ears must be turning red by now. "I'm sorry... I don't recall your name."

"I'm Mingyu," Mingyu tells him, seemingly not insulted by Minghao's lack of memory. "Wow, what are the chances? I always regretted not getting your contact info."

Minghao feels himself flat out blush at that, turning his eyes downward. "Ah. Yeah, I remember looking for you after I finished up but I didn't see you. You really helped me out that day, actually."

Suddenly there's a phone screen practically shoved in Minghao's face. He looks up to see Mingyu staring at him, all toothy smile and bright eyes.

"Let me know your Insta! So I don't have to wait for my next birthday to talk to you again."

Minghao doesn't know if the guy is just overtly friendly or (his stomach flips at the thought) maybe possibly flirting, but he mindlessly takes the phone and keys in his username and clicks the follow button on his page.

He clears his throat and hands the phone back to Mingyu. The other looks at the screen, his smile spreading a bit before he turns his attention to Minghao's face. His gaze is so intent that Minghao feels himself squirming a bit in his seat.

"Did that gig work out for you last time? Did you get it?"

Minghao chuckles. "No. I knew pretty much instantly I wasn't what they were looking for." Minghao remembers the overheard commentary well; Mingyu certainly wasn't what one would call _lithe_ , so perhaps he had better luck. "What about you?"

"Naw. They said I was too bright or something."

Minghao can't help the laugh that erupts from him because it really is too absurd. What an absolute joke of an excuse to not hire someone to walk in a show. Mingyu was tall, handsome, certainly not lithe in the slightest...

"Xu Minghao," a feminine voice calls out.

Minghao's head snaps up and he spots an assistant glancing around the room for him.

"Coming," he calls out before standing, picking up his portfolio from the seat beside him.

"Good luck! I have a better feeling about this one than I did last year," Mingyu tells him with yet another smile.

Minghao knows the words probably don't mean much but he can't help but feel some sense of sincerity from Mingyu.

"Thanks, good luck to you too," Minghao replies before heading off, only to stop after a few steps and turn back. "Happy birthday, Mingyu."

The other model all but beams at him, his smile blinding and glowing. “I’ll message you!”

_He certainly is very bright_ , Minghao thinks rather fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are really appreciated~^^


End file.
